elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters (Online)
There are a total of over 11,300 non-player characters in .http://elderscrollsonline.com/en/news/post/2014/04/03/get-the-stats?ref=news-list This number includes hostiles and generically-named characters. Characters The following is a list of characters who appear in : (Removing from this list and adding to regions) *High King Emeric *Guardian of the Three *Jorunn the Skald-King *Kurog gro-Orsinium (of Southern Orsinium) *Heita-Meen — the Argonian Archcanon *Hircine *Malkur Valos *Mannimarco *Sai Sahan *War Chief Ozozai *Vaermina *Boethiah *Sheogorath *Meridia *Shalidor *Zalmimi *Zayzahad Characters seen in multiple regions *M'aiq the Liar *Guildmaster Sees-All-Colors *Valaste *Shalidor *Queen Ayrenn *Razum-dar Characters in Black Marsh Shadowfen *Dominion Lightfoot *Sanadarin *Walks-With-Rushes Characters in Coldharbour *Lyris Titanborn *Sir Cadwell *The Prophet *Molag Bal *Er-Jaseen *Gruzdash Characters in Cyrodiil *Clivia Tharn *Grand Warlord Dortene *Grand Warlord Sorcalin *Grand Warlord Zimmeron *Sylvain Quintin *Ysavild Characters in Elsweyr Anequina Khenarthi's Roost *Captain Jimila Mistral *The Silvenar *The Green Lady *Ulondil *Uldor *Captain Irinwe *Clerk Aryaamo *Iphidamas *Chryseis *Pelius *Despina Speckled Shell Plantation *Azbi-ra *Officer Lorin *Zaban-ma *Yanalir Reaper's March *Parriot Conele Characters in Hammerfell Alik'r Desert *Adalabar *Anaelle Bertault *Florian Lanctot *Grudash gro-Shugharz *Harayya *King Fahara'jad *Wallows-In-Sand Bangkorai *Alumezi *Guradai *Maeva Coutenan *Matteo Gavendier *Renardou Boulat *Shadya af-Abia *Shamiyad *Thaliwen Verminhair *Utheccan Sterone Craglorn *Stabs-Through-Hearts *Timeo Metayer Stros M'Kai *Abal at-Inzil *Abdahel *Albense *Andrilion *Agrash *Aznara *Basir *Bhosek the Bloody *Balsia *Borghak *Candariel *Crafty Lerisa (Quest) *Crenard Dortene *Deregor *Dugroth (Quest) *Elethien *Evessa *Hanana *Hidabah *Hulya *Falindil *Fenlil *Firneril *Gadodar *Gugnir (Tarnish the Crown Quest) *Gurilda *Grubby Grunyun (Quest) *Hasmani *Irien *Jakarn *Captain Kaleen *Lambur *Majoll *Master Kasan *Mazag *Mekag gro-Bug *Meleril *Moglurkgul *Muazzaz *Nasmat *Neramo (Quest) *Nicolene *Rialnith (Backpack Upgrade Merchant) *Roland Volcy (mentioned only — The Last Will of Roland Volcy) *Rulorn *Sakeeus *Seyrena *Shargra *Shuzrag *Snagara *Talama *Terina *Tharwab *Trayna *Velvul Characters in High Rock Betnikh *Alvuin *King Renwic (Ghost) *Vimy Lacroix Glenumbra Camlorn *Faolchu (Werewolf) Daggerfall *Abzag the Monster – Undaunted *Adajadhi *Andeleine Vervins *Aelif (Fighters Guild member, appears in more than one city) *Alahir *Alain Dailland *Alana Relin *Albec Dutheil *Aldimion *Aldimonwe *Amable Onis *Anatole Thenitte *Andeleine Vervins *Angier Stower *Aniette *Apothecary Muriel *Arthor the Outcast *Aseis *Athesa Areloth *Atroque Santerre *Augustina *Axel Plourde *Awanan *Azeriba *Babineaux Redain *Balrook gro-Mak *Balzag gro-Grumush – just outside *Barjot Benoit *Basile Fenandre *Bazgara *Beaucourt Genin *Beggar Matthew *Berjac Pajaud *Bernamund Agnan *Bertrand Gane *Bethany Frernele *Blandine *Brara Hlaalo *Brunog *Camille Ashton *Camille Phien *Captain Aresin *Catherine Eriel *Carine Esmery *Carzog gro-Larishak *Celeste Ruqueville *Celia *Cesarelle Hurier *Chamberlain Croix *Charlvain gro-Ruumsh *Chervain Georence *Christoph Lamont *Ciara Chauvry *Cimon *Clarique Barthel *Clelian Berri *Commander Devry *Commander Parmion *Crier Martine *Cristoph Lamont *Damien *Danel Telleno *Dantoine Brassac *Danforth Montgrun *Denyse Emax *Diabelle Faleille *Diane Guissant *Donel Lielle *Dorothea *Drienne gro-Oglurn *Drivien Murien *Dufrain *Dulroi gra-Gruumsh *Duncan Franis *Durzog Jonnicent *Edgar the Innkeeper *Eirdre Mavine *Eustache *Enaffir *Enielin the Wanderer *Ennia *Endehm *Erisa Dubois *Etienne Delrusc *Eveline *Evolitte Ginise *Fabien *Fabienne Stictal *Faedre *Falarel *Ferou Rouillac *Francine Chatillon *Fugues Cornillac *Garlub gra-Shugharz *Geonard Stogrin *Gervaise *Giblets (dog) *Gonda Morel *Gonnison *Goramalg gro-Dushnikh *Grenna gra-Kush *Gregoire Lafont *Gulara gra-Lort *Guyseph Cergend *Hacques *Harbormaster Reine *Harcourt Rernis *Hasilium Epinard *Henneque Chamrond *Hervia *Hinther *Hiwanan *Hulotte Luillier *Husniya *Jenna DuBois *Jeran *Jesper Moret *Julupe *Kareem Winvale *Kauric Marence *King Casimir *Kushorithi *Lady Blade *Lagrog Guillon *Lanier Ginise *Lanis Shaldon *Lantoine Reynaud *Lazgara *Leclaude Virelande *Leon Milielle *Lionne Ondre *Loic Dutheil *Lucas *Lungruk *Lysaux Niert *Magnifico Jalid *Marie Cergend *Maxelle *Maxevain Narcien *Mazgro gro-Larishak *Michebert Montieu *Michelle Eugenie *Miquel Eugenie *Milo Pouzou *Molg Music-Maker *Nemarc *Neomi Malyne *Nicolas Elve *Nurisipa *Oanyin *Orlugash gra-Burz *Pabla Taloet *Panhandler Thomas *Parisse Lozieres *Paulin Taloet *Pierette Cotrett *Pierraud Bruhl *Rallaume Foucher *Robyn Bruhl *Rodolphe *Rognar *Rosalind Milielle *Rosamonde Madier *Roulena Pathierry *Sabrine Bouchard *Sailor Delphine *Sailor Nayvond *Sailor Pergol *Saissiana *Sandire Laelippe *Sandor Cottret *Scout Hanil *Sharushnam gra-Luruk *Shiftless Gaven *Sir Khnanya at-Salan *Skeevers *Stephen Leveque *Stuga *Swineherd Wickton *Trader Renko *Tryste Hequetot *Ursyvyra Lavergne *Usquenot Hositte *Valaste (Mages Guild member, appears in more than one city) *Valessa Hedier *Varuhl *Victoire Nisirren *Violette Farnele *Yarlak gra-Bur *Yngwie Zurric *Yvon Serielle *Yvander at-Owynok *Zhagush gro-Korlag *Zalbec *Zhosh gro-Izburg *Zinedine Gomberville Rivenspire *Solumor Stormhaven *Jeannine Carme *Marane Sterrien *Melodie Urquine *Mivier Tremouille Characters in Morrowind Bal Foyen *Bar-Beekus *Barnaxi *Bishalus *Bokeeus *Bunach *Captain Rana *Darj the Hunter *Drinks-With-Toes *Esqoo *Finds-Plants *Grinds-Nails *Has-No-Loom *Iron-Claws *Iron-In-Blood *Ladrasa Bethalas *Muranatepa *Nolu-Azza *Pale-Hide *Pejureel *Rollie *Stands-In-Thought *Thinks-With-Belly *Trynhild Earth-Turner *Weaves-One-Basket *Wenaxi Deshaan *Dithisi Girvu *Danus *Garil *Nodryn *Roneril the Mercenary *Sil *Sela Mournhold *Bald Holgrim *Balwyn Banner-Torn *Banka *Baric Elf-Speaker *Barro Strong-Metal *Bela Girvu *Belderi Llenim *Belera Fanim *Belosi Hlaalu *Benae Andoril *Benus Girith *Berala Thirdborn *Berra Coldmoon *Betina Volek *Bidia Redoran *Bivessa Drim *Blue-Eyes *Bonwyn Fireforge *Bree Windworn *Brelaca Sadri *Byla Drethan *Calim Andas *Carth Northwind *Chalwyn the Snow-Owl *Chee-Osheeka *Chef Freki *Claws-In-Gloves *Dagard Ravenwing *Daliina Imayn *Dances-with-Kwama *Darvynil Girvu *Derami Heryon *Dralia Farelas *Dreska Delenu *Drondar Aralas *Drowyn Darksky *Duk-Marza *Dururo Hlan *Dusty-Claws *Eilenda the Caller *Eoram Elf-Speaker *Endoriell *Erwurlde *Eurnus the Baker *Falen Gilenim *Falseth Betharvel *Falsorr Meadmug *Farona Telvanni *Felariel *Ferdyn Beran *Friends-with-Moon *Gals Fendyn *Garfrost Halfmoon *Gelana Hlan *Gelii Hlaalu *Gendyn Beleth *Glirion the Redbeard *Govar Selvilo *Green-Eyes-Wander *Gunar the Red *Guroanii Orethi *Hala Hlaalu *Hali the Impatient *Hanala Hlaalu *Hanyarie *Hayaia *Heathre *Helma *Hjalari Two-Fists *Hjarl Fireforge *Hops-Over-Fires *Hranir Icy-Mane *Ilmeni Arelas *Indrasi Drim *Irasil Hedoren *Jokorn Axehandle *Jurgar Nine-Toes *Kemirik Coldhand *Kinsman Haladir *Kotholl *Kyrwyn Fireforge *Leaps-Before-Looking *Lights-Sparks *Llarevis Virian *Llurour Dres *Mage Vendras *Maj al-Ragath *Malan Dalothran *Malbirra *Malori Hlaalu *Marashi *Masord Axe-Beak *Master Llandresil *Mednil Girith *Miiga Hlaalu *Miil Darenim *Miirist Redoran *Mirise Dres *Mouse *Muronad Girvu *Naddu Indoril *Naloso Andoril *Nardis *Naryu Virian *Nivis Hlaalu *Noisy-Hunter *Nosaleeth *Numyn *Odesa Girith *Oldis Girvu *Ophalia Strong-Voice *Ophanta *Ordinator Eron *Ordinator Kilao *Orolo *Pactuld *Paints-with-Dreams *Poor-Scales *Quartermaster Viiron *Quiet-Paws *Raddu Aralen *Ralgar *Ramalii Drimas *Ranyna Imayn *Ravila Aram *Razgugul *Registrar Arisa *Registrar Riivel *Renvis *Rigurt the Brash *Robjorn the Kind *Rogas Bitterblade *Rol Esen *Samtri Drimas *Sar-Keer *Sathryn Renim *Scribe Bredami *Seeks-Her-Glory *Selma *Seltin *Serana Hlaalu *Shield-Scale *Silver-Throat *Sirili Denelu *Slodrig the Amusing *Smells-Like-Guar *Smiling Frina *Sodra Hlaalu *Star-Gazer Herald *Suldrini Dothan *Sulis Maren *Surond Redoran *Sursi Darano *Swift-Prestidigitator *Talsyne Indoril *Tanaka *Tarel Adrys *Tethyno Gilvilo *Thauravil Dres *The Boatmaster *Thongar the Stout *Through-Gilded-Eyes *Tifosi Falaal *Tildanyorion *Turnol Hlaalu *Urada Herano *Valaste *Vamoni Nerano *Vavil the Artisan *Vayne *Velas the Weaver *Veneval Dreth *Venthin Dres *Vladolfr the Strong *Walks-Many-Leagues *Wizard Bothisii *Xal-Geh *Xand *Yorda *Zagrugh *Zarum *Zayansora Stonefalls *Hrogar *Gar *Uggonn *Rhavil Urano *Tanval Indoril *Garyn Indoril *Fetches-Glitter *Narvyn Darano *Erik Snowmead *Voldsea Arvel *Merail Avani *Durena Avani *Midrasi Baryon *Krastir *Opatieel *Black-Silk-Earth *Silver-Gills *Eats-To-Learn *Runthor *Feduria Llaren *Hedstild *Horker *Lyrvekka *Vestalsgar *Denus Viri *Murdyn Veralas *Riina Balen Characters in Shivering Isles Cheesemonger's Hollow *Haskill Characters in Skyrim Bleakrock Isle *Captain Rana *Narrald Snow-Bourne *Linnea *Mathor *Molla *Rexus *Sergeant Seyne *Three-Toes *Tillrani Snow-Bourne Eastmarch *Nael *Sahaz *Skormknir The Rift *Arnyeana *Farmir *Filthwhisker Characters in Summerset Isles Auridon *Queen Ayrenn *Battlereeve Urcelmo *Steward Eminwe *Prince Naemon *High Kinlady Estre *Muslabeh *Ei-Ei Characters in Valenwood Grahtwood *King Camoran Aeradan *Marilrin *Trader Rabamak Greenshade *Maralfar Foxbite *Quentyn Woodhearth *Araneth Food-Finder *Firuin *Eraneth *Adaishir *Puzhbar-jo *Pulaya *Shashara *Nadya *Cold-Eyes Malabal Tor *First Mate Irielis Deities For a list of Deities that are worshipped in the game, see Deities (Online) Mentioned characters *Abal at-Inzil *Adalabar *Adibazzi *Albense *Alumezi *Anaelle Bertault *Ancemion *Andandon *Arcorion *Andolos Darethi *Ah-Tee (Tree-Minder) *An-Meeus *Anomee-Ja *Antelas *Aretille *Bandusil Falvani *Bartalus *Belyni Llendu *Beela-Eeto *Cintelmo *Counts-His-Teeth *Culalanwe *Cwyniel *Damyn Andrano *Elenien *Endelion *Eriader *Falarcil *Florian Lanctot *Guradai *Grudash gro-Shugharz *Harayya *Helfar Ice-Mane *Henyarie *Hiranar *Hrolrygg *Hrorvild Blackrock *Inspector Tarma *Irgalfa Owlcloak (Alchemist) *Kahanad al-Hegathe *Lacaano *Logang Foxbite *Logodvild *Maeva Coutenan *Manashir-do *Mathorak Hammerhurl (Weaponsmith) *Matteo Gavendier *Mehra Nerendas *Munamur *Neleminduure *Nilmila Aravel *Ogondar *Orbath gro-Agdurz *Ornenya *Radsii Andules (Scholar) *Riliadir *Romasad *Saergnar *Seladess *Shadya af-Abia *Shamiyad *Shamunur *Sirahai-daro *Svarkjar Bitterblood *Telquelie *Tholgmar *Thaman *Tholmgar *Ugarlesh *Uldris Farelas *Vedelys Berendas *Verbaud Derre *Vikalar Skull-Shatterer *Vonaraame ru:Персонажи (Online) fr:Personnages (Online) ja:キャラクター (Online) Category:Online: Characters Category:Online: Lists